bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloon Barracks
The Bloon Barracks are a tower exclusive to the Wrath of the Elements sub-campaign. They appear because, canonically, bloons and monkeys fight together under one flag now. The only bloons you fight are weird spirit ones made as armies for the elementals. It summons bloons from its doors that move along the slightly lighter color path that eventually converges into one that the enemies follow. The bloons are told apart from enemies because enemy bloons made by the elementals are actually very different from the ones of the empire. As the bloons move along the track, they pop a layer off of enemy bloons by sacrificing one of their one. Bloons summoned by this can also be attacked by bloon abilities. 0/0 Stats HP: 30. Summon Rate: 5 seconds. Summons: 5 Red Bloons packed decently tight so that they partially overlap. Max Summon: Can only have 25 Bloons alive at a time. Cost: Some cost $750 to repair before they even work, but some don't (Keep in mind you cannot place your own and these are PRESET on the map). If one is destroyed, it can be brought back with all its upgrades for $500 x how many upgrades you bought. Upgrades Unlike many, this has no paths. All upgrades can be bought if you so wish. ''Endurance Training "Advanced defense techniques have allowed some to become Blue, or even Green Bloons,". Effect: The Barracks still summons 5 bloons at a time, but now there is a chance that some bloons will be stronger! With this upgrade, summoned bloons have a 50% chance of being Red, 35% chance of being Blue, and a 15% chance of being Green. Speed is given respectively, so they aren't really a 'tight pack' anymore. Cost: $400. Swift and Strong "Heavy cardiovascular training allows faster movement of all bloons,". Effect: Can summon Yellow and Pink. Additionally, ALL bloons no matter the color move 25% faster. Chances are now: 40% Blue, 30% Green, 20% Yellow, 10% Pink. Yes, this knocks out those weak bloons entirely. Cost: $1000. Outer Coatings "Some bloons wear awesome armors that allow them to sustain more hits,". Effect: Summons Lead Bloons and Ceramic Bloons VERY rarely. Lead Bloons are practically unkillable until a bloon ability that realistically destroys lead hits it, and the latter are VERY tough to break in general due to the ceramic shell and power of bloons inside. Cost: $3000 Not-So-Average School "Now the whole spectrum, not counting blimps, gets involved,". Effect: Every Zathus-made bloon, or default bloon can appear. Go to "Bloons" (Zathus Stuff) for a full list at the start of the page of added bloons. The chances are too strange now to even write out. In this new one however, Wealthy Bloon is the rarest spawn. Cost: $5000. Special Ops Crew "Some special forces have been hired, only hittable by certain attacks and other Camo Bloons,". Effect: Every bloon spawned has a 1% chance of being Camo. Cost: $450. Medical Experts "Just guess what this does after seeing the above upgrade,". Effect: Every bloon spawned has a 1% chance of being Regrow. Cost: $450. Necromantic Ward "I see dead people,". Effect: Every bloon spawned has a 1% chance of being Ghost. Cost: $450. Larger Units "More professional sergeants can train larger groups,". Effect: Summoned bloon count per summon can now range from 5-9. Cost: $675. Juggernaut Force "Not under Fizz's hold in this world,". Effect: All bloons can take 3x the pain on their first layer. Ceramics just become lawnmowers of death. Cost: $2400. Intermingle "Bloons are now specifically told to unite if possible,". Effect: Should two groups from different barracks meet that both have this upgrade, the hordes will combine, and all bloons in this new larger one will recover 1 layer every 4 seconds. Cost: $1500. General Bloons'' "Now lead by elites to get their job done,". Effect: Bloons are a lot more coordinated in strikes. They can now professionally dismantle blimps and destroy mobs of enemies. The more bloons close by, the stronger of a buff all of their stats get. One bloon will take 50% less damage per summon, and will be marked with a green soldier helmet. They will always be in the front. More upgrades may come with time, but this is a base idea I have for the tower. :) Category:Towers Category:Buildings Category:Special Towers Category:Support Towers